


All That Jazz

by kurokaen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Sexual Tension, one drink was drunk during this, spciy water, there's not t a g for it what the FUC K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokaen/pseuds/kurokaen
Summary: hi i was listening to Chicago, and i, uh, got creative juices yeet





	All That Jazz

The evening carried the two of them on their feet as they scurried along the sidewalk into their apartment. It was a normal thing for these two, a little evening date didn't hurt anyone, right? 

Okay, Shuichi was a little tipsy, but he only had one drink. "My dear, you shouldn't have gotten anything to drink," Rantaro kissed him gently. "You know you're a light drinker." 

He was slowly cut off by Shuichi squeezing his hips, soon he was like jelly in Shuichi's arms. Rantaro felt himself fall slowly into the couch, having his arms pinned on top of him. Shuichi ran his fingers along his lover's soft neck, twirling around his abdomen and down to.. his hips again. He was still shocked by the adrenaline he got from running, and he was still pretty active for some reason he couldn't think of.

He seated himself on Rantaro's hips trying to think of a reason. "Hooneyy~" Shuichi called out to Rantaro. He couldn't even answer the other because of how tense he was. His mind was only thinking in one direction.

"Y-Yes, Shuichi?" He looked at Shuichi, waiting for him to do something so he wouldn't suffer this for much longer. Shuichi moved around on his hips for a few seconds before laying down even farther to wrap his arms around Rantaro. Shuichi wouldn't admit it was a childish request but he did so anyway.

He planted small kisses on Rantaro's chest. "Carry me!"

Rantaro jolted up, almost making Shuichi slide off of him. "M-Marry you?!" 

Now Shuichi literally almost fell backwards in laughter at Rantaro's response. "Noo silly, carry me back to our room~" He let out a quiet yawn. "I'm a little tired... sleepy." 

Rantaro sighed in relief after realizing that's not what he meant. Good job you dumbo. But, he did ask Shuichi asked, sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him back to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY sorry for not updating in like a fucking month dang,,
> 
> if you enjoyed this you can follow my main on Tumblr @karasu-kingyo and also check out my art blog @kurokaen !!
> 
> Thanks guys!!


End file.
